


The Taste of Regret

by Jungle321jungle



Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Dark Sides, Deceit analyzes how words taste, idk how to tag this thing, virgil gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Words have a flavor, and words of regret taste disgusting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The Taste of Regret

** The Taste of Regret **

There was a way words could roll off the tongue- each with its own distinct flavor to be added to the meal. The seasoning of each syllable is based upon the emotion and or action behind them, and what they portrayed. Words of happiness had a sweetness, words of dullness were bland, and words of envy were bitter. Words of anger were like peppers getting increasingly hot, words of sadness gave a taste reminiscent of tears, and words of regret were a disgusting mix of bile and everything and every flavor all at once and more. 

Words of deceit tasted the best, despite having no true flavor to them at all. They were more like roulette, each word’s flavor depending on the circumstances and how others took them. Most often they tasted like a mix of happiness and humor, with a tang of refreshing water like truth. It was such a delicious taste that he found himself sitting at that roulette table smiling at his riches- because he always seemed to win. 

But then he saw Virgil’s expression. 

The tangy yet hotter and bitter flavor which had filled his high vanished from his tongue and mind so quickly he nearly jerked where he stood. It was sudden. He had been soaring on his own false words of anger before being shot out of the sky with a look. He wasn’t even flying anymore. He was spinning falling- plummeting-  _ crashing  _ down to Earth and he had said so much that there was nothing left to break his fall. 

He opened his mouth- to apologize- to try not to ruin everything around him, but Virgil turned away. 

“ _ Virgil!  _ I-I didn’t mean-”

Tear filled eyes met his with a glade- forcing him into silence, but Virgil didn’t say anything more himself. Rather he slowly looked away and walked into his bedroom, the door closing behind him with a soft click. 

_ “Why are you always like this?” Virgil groaned exasperated. “The lights aren’t they bad! They’re actually pretty nice and funny!  _ You’d  _ like them! I think you would especially get along with-” _

_ “Please Virgil. If you get along with them, then you’re more pathetic than I thought.” _

_ “W-What?” _

_ “Please don’t make me repeat myself.” _

_ “What-  _ What the fuck?  _ I was just trying to say that-” _

_ “That they are the best thing whichever happened to you. And thus it’s time you change me into an accepting person?” _

_ “No! Can you stop putting words in my mouth for one goddamn second? I was just trying to say that maybe we should reconsider this whole light and dark thing!” _

_ “So  _ I  _ should reconsider? I caused the split after all.” _

_ “Listen to me! Thomas is older now! He can handle it! We don’t need to do this anymore!” _

_ “We don’t need to change it! Everything was perfectly fine until you decided that your rather join them then be who you are!” _

_ “You’re a fucking dumbass! If I had wanted to join them I wouldn’t be talking to you right now. I would’ve already done it! And you know what? Fuck it! I might just go! At least they let me speak!” _

_ “Do you need help packing?” _

_ Virgil’s face had been unreadable as he spoke in a low tone, “You want me gone that bad?” _

_ “Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” _

He had been on such a winning streak that he had forgotten how to lose. He had gone all in and lost everything on stupid roulette. And all he had to show for it was the awful taste in his mouth. 

The taste of bile and regret. 


End file.
